Golden Lace
by HelloMaryLou
Summary: Lacey and Gold pairing, I suck at summarys so just read this! :)


**_This is a Gold/Lacey fanfic, please let me know if I should continue!_**

**_Thanks!_**

**_:)_**

* * *

Truth be told, Gold had become quite fond of Lacey.

….very fond.

The way she laughed, the way she shook her ass to Def Lepard and Van Halen_; _even the way she swore made is blood boil.

When she stepped out with him dressed for a good time with those long ivory legs and bright blue eyes rimmed in heavy kohl liner nearly made him shoot his load right there in his suit pants.

The way she could down a straight shot without even batting a thickly massacred lash made his mouth go totally dry and his dick go totally rigid.

"Come on Gold, take one with me! Don't be a pussy and let your girl out drink you!"

She was vulgar and wicked and sexy as _fuck_.

Yet they hadn't fucked.

However, they had certainly come close…

Too many times had they found their selves in compromising situations, he with a hard on so stiff it was amazing that it didn't rip a hole in his tailored slacks and she so hot and bothered that he could actually_ smell_ it.

Each time it was Lacey who stopped it all with a heaving breast and flushed cheeks saying something like, "Hold on there cowboy!" or "Jesus Christ Gold you're gonna rip my fucking dress!"

Which was odd, but he always found the restraint to stop.

Somehow.

It would always start in the same fashion; she would be wearing something short and flashy, shooting off her filthy mouth or egging him on by flirting with some asshole and he would have to show her exactly how much of a beast he truly was.

He had single handedly filled up the Storybooke Memorial Hospital waiting room with young men sporting snapped noses, missing teeth, crushed ribs, and concussions.

And Lacey loved it.

"Harder Gold," she would chant like his own personal Cheerleader, "hit him harder!"

He visualized the seat of her lace panties getting wetter and wetter with each blow he laid upon some poor, drunken fellow.

_Harder._

She made him feel like his old self again.

Rumplestiltskin.

The most feared being in all ten fucking kingdoms.

The Dark One.

"_Like this dearie?!_" he would squeal as the gold tipped handle of his cane came down on knee caps, shins, ribs, and spines.

"Yeah baby, just like that." She would whisper huskily into his ear as she watched from over his shoulder.

"Think about how he touched me, he wants to fuck me Gold; he wants to fuck _your_ Lacey."

She would push him on with little lines like that.

"Show him who I belong to."

And he would.

Lacey would dig her polished nails into his shoulders as she watched, rubbing her thighs together in perfect rhythm with the blows.

_Yet they hadn't fucked._

Normally, after their dates Gold would drive to the forest and park in some secluded spot where Lacey would straddle him and they would begin their nightly torments.

"Please," he would beg as she nibbled on his ear or yanked at fistfuls of his collar-length hair, "Please Lacey."

_Funny he never said Belle..._

"Please what?" she would hiss.

"_Please let me fuck you_." He would moan, his voice low and deep and thick with his native accent.

She would press her womanhood to his aching groin and giggle at the pain she would cause him.

The little tramp.

She had been leaving him with blue balls for three months now.

She always had some bloody excuse and he was getting pretty damn tired of jacking off in the shower before a date.

And first thing in the morning.

And before bed.

And after lunch at the shop.

She couldn't keep saying no.

_Not to the Dark One._

Tonight, he would not be taking no for an answer.

He wasn't one of those pathetic fops he tortured every night with his cane, he wasn't for her amusement.

He was her boyfriend; she belonged to him.

Another one of his _things._

* * *

When he pulled the Cadillac up in front of her apartment on Rose Street, he had made his dark twisted mind entirely up.

"Fuck Gold!" she wailed as she sunk down into the black leather seats, "Couldn't you warm this lemon up before I got in!? It's cold as bloody hell!"

"Well maybe if you put on some clothes you wouldn't be so cold dearie."

His eyes darted to her bare legs and the mini skirt that stopped just above her…

"But I thought you love it when I show my legs?"

She pouted those cherry glossed lips sadly and slid closer to him in the seat.

He was hard immediately.

"I just shaved 'em before you came."

She grinned and grabbed his hand, placing it on her smooth inner thigh she giggled, "I didn't miss any did I?"

Gold's face clouded over in that dangerous way as his fingers caressed Lacey's inner thigh, slowly moving upwards to her womanhood.

"We shall see." He rumbled.

She smiled and leaned back in the seat as he pushed the hem of the skirt up, thus baring her lace covered mound to him.

"Golden panties dearie?" he chuckled as he cupped her.

She bit back a moan and pressed herself harder into his palm.

"Why the fuck not?" she gritted out, "they make my ass look fantastic."

"Oh I don't doubt it dearie." He hissed as he began to rub her slit with his index finger.

She was already wet.

_Fuck._

"Gold," Lacey groaned, "How 'bout we skip the Rabbit Hole altogether and just party at you place?"

"Hmmm," he hummed thoughtfully, "will this be a clothing optional party?"

He pushed her panties aside and traced her naked slit.

"Ah!" she squealed, but quickly recovered herself, "No, it's no clothing at all."

"Are you sure dearie?"

He casually flicked her clit and she threw her head back, "Stop it Gold!"

Gold cocked his head and removed his hand, leaving it to rest on her thigh.

Lacey opened her eyes and looked at him, "Hold all that shit for your place."

He giggled, "As you wish dearie."

* * *

They were at his place within fifteen minutes.

The big salmon colored house was dark and ominous as Lacey and her beastly lover ventured up the walk and to the beautiful glass door.

"Love your house Gold." She whispered into his ear as he unlocked the door, "Pink really suits you."

"Shut the hell up." He growled as he swung the door open and limped inside.

"Don't fucking growl at me you beast!"

She slammed the door and thrust her hands to her waist as she looked at him with one eyebrow raised hatefully.

Gleefully awaiting his counter insult.

Gold flung the keys on the side table and turned to face her, "Oh you haven't seen the beast yet dearie."

Lacey rolled her big blue eyes and chuckled, "Yeah, but I've felt it on my leg."

She sauntered towards Gold and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Or do you carry a gun?"

He grinned and flashed his gold tooth, "Want to find out love?"

Lacey looked down at the peep-toes of her skyscraper heels and nodded shyly.

"Well then," he said as he tilted her head up to look at him, "shall we retire to the bedroom?"

* * *

Gold and Lacey sat on the edge of the mahogany King sized bed, devouring one another's face.

Her lipstick was smeared all over her chin and Gold had somehow managed to get down to only his dress shirt.

His jacket and tie had been flung over in some dark corner of the bedroom.

But currently, he was more worried about getting Lacey out of her midnight blue skin tight mini-dress.

And between his silk sheets.

She brought out the animal in him, the pure predator that he had tried and tried to suppress.

She wanted the darkness; she craved the beast inside and loved him for it.

"Don't rip it Gold!" she snapped as he yanked the zipper down and pulled the scrap of cloth violently from her milky shoulders.

"Stick with me dearie and I'll buy you a million dresses just like this one."

Lacey laughed and pulled him into another passionate kiss.

Their tongues battled and she bit at his lips like a wild heathen.

"Stand up love," he moaned, "Let me pull this thing off of you."

She obeyed and blushed alot as he shimmed the little dress off of her and tossed it across the room to join his jacket and tie.

He pulled her by her waist to straddle him, her golden lace panties and his black slacks the only thing keeping their crotches separate.

"Fuck." He moaned as she kissed his neck.

"Like that do you?" she hissed into his ear making him shiver.

"Yes." He croaked as he fumbled awkwardly with her bra.

Her hands were constant around his neck, stiff as if she were scared to touch him anywhere else.

"Damn bloody shit." He mumbled as he fought with the clasp of her golden bra, finally giving up he simply waved his hand across the closure and it slipped successfully from her shoulders.

She was _perfect._

He cupped her breasts in his hands and flicked the newly hardened nipples with his nails.

"You're beautiful-"

He started to say Belle, but he stopped himself.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

She ran her smooth hands over his chest timidly, very timidly.

He had shucked his eggplant colored dress shirt and his thick leather belt, but Lacey still had on her delicate panties.

"Let me relieve you of these my dear."

Gold hooked his thumbs under the band of her gorgeous panties and motioned to ease them down her hips when her little hand stopped him.

"Whoa Gold," she breathed, "Are you sure you wana do this?"

"More than anything." He said sternly.

"It's not just because your dick is throbbing and need to get your nut off? You really, really want me right?"

She couldn't help but stutter a little under his ravenous glare.

Gold looked into her eyes and said, very low, "I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my whole dark life."

Lacey smiled nervously and glanced to his tented slacks, "Well Gold, we will see."

"May I resume?"

"Sure, why not?"

She sighed and laid her head back against the cool pillow as Gold pulled her panties down her legs and totally off.

They too disappeared into the darkness of his bedroom.

He couldn't help but notice her thighs were shaking.

"Dearie are you chilly?"

He ran his long hands up her legs in an effort to warm her, but she continued to quiver.

"Um, no not really." She stammered as Gold's hands coursed higher up her pale body.

She had become tense as a bow string.

Gold nudged her thighs apart and eased himself between her legs, propping himself up on his hands as he began to kiss her neck and collar bone.

Lacey gingerly laid her hands on his hot back.

He was so _warm,_ like his skin would soon start melting off.

"Gods Lacey." He moaned into her neck as he ground against her mound.

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

She laughed nervously and tried to concentrate on how Gold felt above her, rubbing her in all the right places.

_Are they the right places?_

_The scientific dictionary said they were…._

"Do you want me to fuck you?" the beast growled into her neck, "Tell me you want me to fuck the shit out of you Lacey."

She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, a nervous habit she'd had since childhood, and squeaked out a weak, "Yes."

_I love Gold._

"Say it Lacey, say it like the wild fucking slut you are."

His left hand came to wrap around her neck and she swallowed hard before spitting out a very un-sexy and un-Lacey, "I want you to fuck me."

But Gold didn't seem to hear the sudden lack of enthusiam in her voice.

He was fumbling with the zipper to his slacks.

_Oh God…_

She heard the zipper come undone and felt his bare hardness on her thigh.

It made a cold sweat break out across the bridge of her nose.

Thank God she remembered to roll on some Secret before she left the house.

Gold pulled her right leg across his back and quickly aligned himself with her opening.

She felt the tip tickle her entrance.

_Here we go..._

"Lacey," he breathed as he looked her in the eyes, "You are _mine_, all mine."

She blinked her clear eyes and took her lip between her teeth.

Gold snarled when he saw this and slammed his lips against hers.

Lacey dug her nails into his back and moaned into his mouth, "_Gold_."

And he took that as an invitation to proceed…

So with one powerful push, mustering all the lust and dark power he could, Gold plunged himself entirely inside of Lacey.

And the scream of pure horror that erupted from underneath him nearly shattered the glass in the windows.

"What's the matter?!" Gold yelled as he looked down to see Lacey's face scrunched and twisted in an expression of pure pain.

Tears had even begun to leak from the corners of her tightly shut eyes.

"Lacey!" he bellowed in a sudden panic, "What happened?!"

He was suddenly very afraid that he had hurt her.

_He had hurt Belle._

She whimpered underneath him and slowly opened her watering eyes.

"What's the matter?" he pleaded, "What's wrong?!"

Lacey placed her hands against his chest and attempted to push him from atop her, but Gold looked at her dumbfounded.

"Do I have to fucking spell it out for you?!" she wailed as she continued to push him away from her.

Gold's eyes darted from her hands to her face as he tried to comprehend what exactly was happening.

Had she finally come to her senses and realized he was nothing more than a monster?

She didn't want him.

Who could want him?

_He was a beast._

"Fine." he groaned, defeated and humiliated.

He unsheathed himself from her and as he did, that's when he saw the blood.

_Virgin blood._


End file.
